There has been an increasing interest in the development of vehicles that are able to partially drive or operate themselves based on geometrical map data without any input from vehicle users. However, the geometrical map data implemented by autonomous vehicles does not assess the safety and reliability of data pertaining to road situations, or assist in predictive maneuvers (e.g., reverting to manual control in unstable or dangerous road situations). As a result, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that ascertains accurate road conditions and recommends a safe driving maneuver.